justdancefandomcom-20200222-history
Quartets
|allapp = - present |description = A mode where up to 4 players can dance to}}Dance Crews (alternatively known as Quartets) are a feature that has appeared in every game in the series since . Description Dance Crews are a feature which debuted in and appeared in every subsequent game. Each Dance Crew routine features at least four playable coaches (six in the XBOX One version of Kiss You). Dance Crews debuted in this installment. They feature four playable coaches and the pictograms come from the right and disappear in the center. Dance Crews in Just Dance 3: Gallery JD3BOMT.jpg|''Baby One More Time'' gameplay uses the same mechanics as . There are five songs with Dance Crews in , they are: *''Baby One More Time'' *''Dynamite'' *''Go Go Summer!'' *''Rising Sun'' *''Spectronizer'' The pictograms have improved and they disappear at the side of the screen. Dance Crews in Just Dance 4: * Beware of the Boys (Mundian To Bach Ke) * Crucified * Istanbul (Not Constantinople) * Jailhouse Rock * Oops!...I Did It Again * Time Warp * What Makes You Beautiful * Wild Wild West * You’re the First, the Last, My Everything The pictograms have improved. Dance Crews in Just Dance 2014: * Blame It on the Boogie * Ghostbusters * In The Summertime * Kiss You ''(included a 6-Player Dance Crew in the XBOX One version) * ''Pound The Alarm * Prince Ali * #thatPOWER * Y.M.C.A. * Turn Up The Love (Sumo) This game follows s mechanics. Of all the games to have Dance Crews, this one has the fewest, with four. Dance Crews in Just Dance Wii U: *''Flying Get'' *''Love Machine'' *''Memeshikute'' *''What Makes You Beautiful'' The pictograms look to be slightly improved. There is also one Dance Crew Mashup. Dance Crews in Just Dance 2015: * 4x4 * Bang Bang * Best Song Ever * Macarena * She Looks So Perfect * Tetris * Walk This Way * You’re On My Mind * Kiss You (Recycled DLC) *''Us Under The Sunshine'' (Chinese Version only) Dance Crews in Just Dance 2016: * Balkan Blast Remix * Circus * Copacabana * Irish Meadow Dance * No Control * Rabiosa (Mashup) * This Is How We Do * Cheerleader (Just Dance Unlimited Exclusive) *''Bar Bar Bar'' *''Growl'' Dance Crews in Just Dance 2017: * Ghost In The Keys * Lean On * ''Scream & Shout'' * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) Alternate Routines * Cola Song (Candy People Version) * Watch Me (Whip/Nae Nae) ''(Family Battle Version) * ''Worth It (Extreme Dance Crew Version) Dance Crews in Just Dance 2018: * Another One Bites the Dust * Despacito * Slumber Party * Swish Swish * Tumbum Alternate Routines * Bubble Pop! (Bubble Gum Version) * Waka Waka (This Time for Africa) (Football Version) Dance Crews in Just Dance 2019: *''Finesse (Remix)'' Trivia * , , and feature the most Dance Crews, with nine each. * Kiss You is the first and only downloadable Dance Crew (even though it is recycled). It is also the only 6-person Dance Crew. **Note that the 6-player Dance Crew is only available on the Xbox One version of and is considered the classic version, while the four-player Dance Crew is considered an alternate. * On the Xbox One from onward, most routines allow for six players to play at once. This is not the case for dance crews, as six cannot be divided evenly by four. * allows players on 8th-Generation consoles to obtain the use of smartphones and the ''Just Dance'' Controller App for scoring, a feature that allows up to six players, even for Dance Crews. This is not the case for the Xbox One s Kinect. * Starting with , with the use of a smartphone or a Wii/Move remote on the Wii U and PlayStation 4, multiple players can select a singular dancer. Previously, only one player was admitted to each available dancer. *Although has fewer Dance Crews than , has more Dance Crews that are exclusive to the Japanese series. *On ''Just Dance 3'', the scores and player names for Dance Crews are displayed at the top of the screen, unlike other modes where they're displayed on the sides. Gallery Spectronizer jd3 gameplay.jpg|A Just Dance 3 Dance Crew routine (Spectronizer) File:Wildwildwest.jpg|A Just Dance 4 Dance Crew routine (Wild Wild West) File:Poundthealarmjd2014.jpg|A Just Dance 2014 Dance Crew routine (Pound The Alarm) File:Walk_this_way.png|A Just Dance 2015 Dance Crew routine (Walk This Way) 392319.jpg|A Just Dance 2016 Dance Crew routine (Circus) Leanon hd screenshot1.jpg|A Just Dance 2017 Dance Crew routine (Lean On) Swish swish gameplay.png|A Just Dance 2018 Dance Crew routine (Swish Swish) Finesse promo gameplay 2.jpg|A Just Dance 2019 Dance Crew routine (Finesse (Remix)) References Site Navigation es:Cuartetos Category:Game Features Category:Dance Crews Category:Just Dance 3 Category:Just Dance 4 Category:Just Dance 2014 Category:Just Dance 2015 Category:Just Dance 2016 Category:Just Dance Now Category:Just Dance Unlimited Category:Just Dance Wii 2 Category:Just Dance Wii U Category:Yo-kai Watch Dance: Just Dance Special Edition Category:Just Dance 2017 Category:Just Dance 2018 Category:ABBA: You Can Dance